


My little Fiance

by onyxoverride



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Come Eating, Creampie, Cuckolding, Cumplay, Degradation, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Gen, Objectification, PWP without Porn, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Plot, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, Zeke Yaeger - Freeform, zeke jaeger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28970355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onyxoverride/pseuds/onyxoverride
Summary: Reiner has liked you since his childhood but when he comes back he sees you and Zeke are an item now. Don’t worry, the least you and Zeke could do is let him join in.
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Reader, Zeke Yeager/Reader
Comments: 22
Kudos: 219





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: SMUT. MINORS DO NOT INTERACT. Smoking, Zeke is a lil mean, threesome to cuck?, voyeurism, dirty talk, throat fucking, lots of spit, degrading + praise, one face smack, claiming, a bit of objectification for flavor, a lil cumplay
> 
> I'm a whore for these men and no idk why

If there is one thing Reiner didn’t expect when he got back from Paradis it would be this. 

He knew Zeke had a lover, someone to come back to but he didn’t know it was you. You the girl he had a crush on since his childhood. Strong and capable, now considered a veteran for your service, the last time he saw you was- well he can’t really remember. Probably right before he left for Paradis. He doesn’t really understand why you chose Zeke, he’s sure you had other, better, admirers that pined for you because of your beauty and strength. Definitely didn’t expect the favoritism amongst the Marleyan higher-ups either but maybe that’s their fascination with the concept of another special beast titan in the future if Zeke if you continue your relationship. Really, Reiner is just jealous. He could be the best partner for you, he could serve you well, he could give you a strong kid if you wanted, he could give you anything. If you wanted it he could get it. 

But he’ll never act on it. You and Zeke are dating to be married so he won’t ruin this for you, he’s ruined enough for too many people in his life. But being called to Zeke’s apartment feels like he’s getting ready for battle or something. He swears he didn’t do anything wrong but he doesn’t know now. Was this related to the meeting the other day? And none of the other titan shifters were invited so it’s just him and Zeke as far as he knows. Fuck. 

Him, Zeke, and you apparently. It makes his heart catch in his throat to see you and Zeke so close, making dinner together so domestically. Zeke kisses the side of your face, cutting his eyes to Reiner and it only makes his heart hurt more as he sits stiffly at the table. Why was he here and why are you two making dinner for him? Zeke keeps him on his toes and under his thumb as always. You are sweet with him per the usual, small talk about his day and how he’s been with a few compliments slipped in here and there between the both of you. Every smile you give him chips away at his ego along with every glance Zeke gives the two of you. Dinner is bittersweet, anything made by you is it feels like. Every sip of wine he takes makes his self-control wither, trying to hide affection is hard but Zeke still has him pinned like a rat in a cage between you and his gaze and the door is behind Zeke’s chair. He could maybe escape this trapped feeling, like he always does he could run. 

“Reiner,” his eyes snap to Zeke, it feels like the first time he’s even spoken this evening and Reiners heart is beating heavy in his chest. You’re still sending him cute little smiles though so he hopes this doesn’t end badly for him. Zeke is leaning forward with his elbows on the table, smoking a half-done cigarette and fiddling with a glass of wine. “You like my fiancé don’t you?” 

The alcoholic flush from the wine extends all the way to his face, “W-well, I mean she is a very nice friend,” and Zeke coughs out a laugh with the remnants of smoke surrounding him. Your partner pushes his chair out suddenly and goes to stand behind you, his hand on your shoulder and the other with the cigarette resting near your mouth. He pushes the cigarette to your mouth for a puff and the soft smiles you gave him are replace with a smirk snaked with sadism. 

“You know what I mean.” Zeke leaves the cigarette with you, setting his hands to massage into your shoulders. Reiner feels like he’s walked in on something he shouldn’t have and he’s stuttering out an apology while Zeke just rolls his eyes and you continue to finish of the cig. “Do you want fuck her, I mean,” Reiner watches as his hands travel to grope at your chest through your button up, “and be honest. You aren’t in trouble or anything.” The muted moans you’re letting out make his breath hitch and finally pushes out a “ _ Yes, fuck.” _

Zeke lets out a content hum at his answer, he pushes on your forehead to make your head lean back into him and gives you a loud smacking kiss. “I won’t say I’ll let you to fuck her, but you can touch her, and watch if you want. What do you say, love?” One of his hands wrap loosely around your throat as you speak. “Why not? It’ll be fun, don’t you think, Reiner?” Zeke releases your head from making you look at him but not the hand around your throat. You’re looking at him with half-lidded eyes piercing him with a lustful look and he really needs to suck it up because this is the best chance he’ll get, he thinks, so he gives a curt nod. You both look like two cats that got the cream, or more like a flightless bird in both of your paws and he’s about to be devoured. 

With the answer Zeke unbuttons your shirt for both of the men's display as you toss the butt of the cig into the backwash of wine. He wrangles the shirt off you and cups at your breast through the thin material of your bra. Reiner can see your nipples poking through as Zeke mess with them eliciting more moans from you. Zeke is really rough with you, but whispers something softly in your ear that makes you giggle and make your way to him. Reiner quickly makes room for you on his lap, knocking the napkin he had there out of the way as you climb on top of him. He’s almost scared to touch you, partially afraid that you might run away and partially because he doesn’t want to test Zekes patience, just in case. Your hand runs up his chest, right to his neck and stroke at his scruff. It really suits him well. “Do you want to touch me?” He just nods, waiting for permission. “Say it.,” Zeke pipes in from behind you, “aren’t you a big boy Reiner? Use your words.” 

“I want-” he takes a deep breath in place of confidence, “I want to touch you. Please.” You giggle out a yes and finally he puts his hands on your hips, squeezing at the meat of your thighs. Your skirt is hiked up to your knees but Reiner makes it his business to touch your chest first. Zeke groped you so harshly right in front of him, he deserves to worship them too. 

Melting his hands into your breasts, he’s not as rough as Zeke but the circles his thumbs are making around your nipples simply feel good. He can see the top of Zekes head from behind you, watching the two of you as he makes his way behind you, slipping his finger over the hook of your bra and letting it fall off your shoulders. You toss it across the room and take Reiner's hands to cup your chest again as you lean in to capture him in a kiss. He is so thankful, god bless, he is so thankful that he can touch you like this. His hands are calloused and he has such thick fingers it makes your mind wonder. You hike up your skirt more, tempting him to touch at your thighs and he gives in. Reiner pulls you into him more so you’re sitting on his bulge and strokes your thighs up to the juncture of your hip. “Is she wet?” Zeke breaks the silence and Reiner pulls back from the kiss as he dips his hands into your panties to feel your slick cunt. He groans and he rubs at your folds, thumbing your clit occasionally, “Yeah, she is.” 

Your little whimpers on his lap only make him harder as you pull at his shirt to make him take it off. Zeke comes back to put a hand around your throat once more, “My fiancé’s a little slut. Wet for another man like this. A whore for anybody who wants to set their hands on her.” Reiner slips off his shirt as Zeke degrades you. He trails his arm down to your cunt to feel for himself how wet you are, “You like it when I watch as you get fondled?” Reiner can feel your thighs clenching around his own as Zeke’s finger catches on your clit. “Answer, my cute little whore.” It is quite the show for Reiner, to see you tremble on his lap like this. “I do, I like it a lot,” Zeke seems content with your answer and presses his thumb on your tongue. They both watch as you suck on it so sweetly, spit starting to trail down your chin. He finally looks at him, “Isn’t she just so cute?” And Reiner nods with a groan of a “yeah,” because you’re still sitting right over his cock. Until Zeke pulls you off of him roughly by the waistband of your skirt, pushing you in the direction of the bedroom. “C’mon Reiner, or we’ll just keep going without you,” and he swears he never has moved faster in his life to follow him. 

Zeke’s already worked his shirt off and is pulling your skirt down with your panties as Reiner sits in the chair closest to the bed that was so strategically put there. Seeing you completely bare is a religious experience, you’re stunning with a soft plush ass and when Zeke throws you down on the bed he can see a peak of your glistening cunt. Zeke scratches his ear, “Show him how your mouth is,” he taps at your thigh to make you shimmy down the bed and hang your head off the edge of the mattress. You’re reaching out to him,  _ him _ , to put  _ his  _ cock in your mouth, to shove it down your throat, and who is he to deny you? So he stands once more and taps his cock at your lips. Sure, he wants to see your face as you take him but your tits are nice too and seeing Zeke sink his fingers into you with your legs framing his shoulders so nicely is an experience. You’re the only one completely naked and you feel like a meal set on the table just for them to feast upon. You take Reiner’s pink and leaking tip into your mouth suck, hard, so hard it almost make his knees weak. He is thick, too thick to take all the way in your mouth but you’ll be damned if you don’t try. The little moans you let out because of Zeke echo through his cock as he thrusts in and out of your mouth which only makes him groan out louder. He could almost miss the lewd sounds of your gushing cunt wrapped around Zekes fingers if he was any louder but your cunt is obscenely loud with his encouragement so neither of them can miss it. 

“Look at you, doll, letting your throat be such a cocksleeve for Reiner, I can feel your pussy clench every time he thrusts in,” you only whine around Reiner's cock and clench your thighs in response. Reiner grasps at your chest as he starts fucking your mouth harder, your hands scratching at his thighs but not willing him to stop. Fuck, he’s so close. You’re so hopeless and pliable underneath them, letting Reiner fuck your throat at his leisure no matter how much you gag you don’t force him to stop like a good slut even though you’re leaving nail marks all on this thighs. It’s probably so hard to breathe too, with your drool sliding down your cheeks. Your moans keep getting louder but just make Reiner come closer to cumming, he can tell you are close too.

Zeke is twisting his two fingers in you and curling so deliciously, rubbing all the right spots with his other thumb on your clit. But he is mean, and he pulls away to watch the two of you just before you almost orgasm, leaving you whining again on Reiner’s cock. He tweaks at your nipples and with a few last thrusts into your throat he climaxes letting out a few raspy groans. He freezes for a second before slipping his spit covered cock out of your mouth. Zeke quickly pulls your head up by the back of your neck and keeps your mouth open with his other thumb. “Show me,” you keep your mouth open for him with a groans from how hard he’s gripping the back of your neck. You show him your tongue that’s coated in Reiner’s cum which tastes bitter and gross but if Zeke wants to see it, he will. Zeke spits into your mouth to mix in with it and now it tastes like gross cum and hints of cigarette and wine. Reiner can only stare with wide eyes because he’s never seen something so... so pornographic. He presses his thumb into your dirty tongue and watches as your throat contracts to try to swallow. Zeke’s heavy breath hits your face, pulling his thumb out of your mouth and wiping the filth onto your cheek as he grabs your jaw. Eyelashes sticking with tears and lips swollen with a thin sheen of cum sticking to your cheek.

“Pretty as a picture, doll, we’ve barely started and you look fucked out. Going to be a good doll and keep going for me?” You finally swallow and give him an obedient nod. “Reiner, spit on her pussy.” The demand makes him hold his breath but he leans with one knee on the bed to let his spit drip from his mouth and onto your already slick cunt that Zeke has his fingers running through. He doesn’t know why Zeke made him do this, maybe it’s to show off the cunt he gets to fuck every night or maybe he just gets off at the thought of another man being involved in it all. Zeke swipes his fingers through the spit and down to your hole as Reiner sits back into the chair with his still hard cock against his belly. He glances at his thighs and rolls his shoulders because your nails really did a number on him, he wishes he could keep the marks there forever because they’re certainly jerk material but what’s better than seeing you fucked? So he’ll pay attention to the show in front of him. Zeke manhandles you until both you and him are profile to Reiner, seeing both your bodies on full display for his viewing pleasure. Reiner doesn’t remember when Zeke worked his bottoms off but you two are both completely exposed to him. He grabs your chin one more time to make you pay attention in your fucked out, oxygen recovering brain. “Look at Reiner, he’s still so hard for you. My little fiancé. It’s because your such a good little cocksleeve for us, a cute doll for us to play with.” He sounds like he’s mocking you and your vulnerable state and it makes your toes curl. Zeke leaves a wet smack because of the remaining drool to the side of your face as he smiles down at you, radiating sadism. 

He pushes your leg closest to Reiner down to the bed and props a pillow behind your ass to give him a better view. Your other leg he pushes close to your chest and it only exposed your dripping cunt to them even more. “Be good and keep your legs like this, ‘kay?” Even though the position is exposing and straining your straightened out leg is already trembling, you nod for him. As embarrassing as this should be, to watch your childhood crush be fucked by her fiancé, it makes the blood rush to his cock and he feels more turned on than ashamed. No, more like being ashamed is turning him on. He might never be able to please you like Zeke does and it hurts his ego but his dick is straining against his belly even harder as he strokes it slowly, your leftover spit making the glide all that more lewd. Zeke’s cock is pretty, a deep red with an upward curve that always leaves you breathless. He taps his cock at your clit and watches as you clench around nothing before he slowly pushes into you. You whimper and wiggle a bit around his length and he keeps pushing in, Zeke finds it a little annoying, cute but annoying, so he digs his nails into your hips and sends you a glare to keep you still. “Good cocksleaves don’t squirm. Don’t you want to be good?” Reiner sees you still, “I wanna be good, I’ll be good. Promise,”  _ fuck _ that has his cock twitching because you look so desperate and obedient to Zeke’s cruelty. 

He keeps pushing his cock into your tight hole and your attempts to keep still, your thigh straining against the bed, and Reiner watching make you too much tighter it has Zeke holding his breath as he bottoms out. He pushes your knee closer to his chest and he starts rocking into you and there’s no hope of holding in your whimpers and sobs as his balls tap your ass. He spreads your lips open as he does to see your cunt clench so tightly around him, your insides so hot and wet for his cock to claim. He’s glad he’s going to marry you because holy shit. Your cute cunt gushing around dick is made for him, just for him, and being watched while he wrecks you makes it all the sweeter. Especially being watched by a man he knows would jump at the chance to marry you instead of him. He fucks into you even harder, the grossly wet slaps echoing off the walls of the bedroom and into Reiner’s ears. The harder Zeke goes, the louder and more debauched your moans get, the faster he strokes his cock. 

“Whore-” He slaps your ass, “Look at Reiner when you cum or I won’t let you,” and he always keeps he word, so you turn your head to stare into Reiner’s eyes as he stokes his cock faster. Everything’s blurry because of the tears slipping out of your eyes due to pleasure but you see him, and his flushed cock that he’s fisting to you, to Zeke fucking you like a beast. Opened mouth moans slip through as you get closer and closer to your climax. The curve of Zeke’s dick always hits the right spots over and over again as you reach your hand to grasp at his that’s been holding your leg to your chest as you let curses slip through your lips. 

Zeke intertwines your two hands as he keeps the leg down to your chest and takes his other hand to thumb at your clit. You clench impossibly tighter around him as you try to resist looking at him. Reiner holds your eye contact and it feels like an overwhelming wave washes over you and crashes into your stomach as you orgasm and Zeke keeps hammering into you even as you leave a ring of translucent white cum around the base of his cock. Not even a second after you climaxed, Reiner clenches his teeth and squeezes his dick one more time as he finishes on his own chest. Zeke is almost there, using you as his own toy to get off watching and feeling you flutter around his cock as you keep looking at Reiner. Zeke grasps your cheeks roughly to look at him as he gets closer to his peak, “Little cocksleeve, so good for me, aren’t you-  _ fuck _ .” He keeps going and you stare at him as he rests his hand against your throat, “My little fiancé, so obedient for me. Getting so turned on when I fuck you in front of him. You’re such a simple little toy, my future wife is just a wet sloppy whore isn’t she?” It doesn’t matter if you actually agree because you’re nodding frantically before you even realize it. He bottoms out completely inside you, releasing his cum into you with another short thrust to make sure he is as deep as he can be. Your cunt keeps fluttering around his cock, but he stays inside to try to keep at least some of the cum inside. 

Heavy breathing fills the room as Zeke slowly pulls out, soft squelches reaching your ears making you want the bed to eat you alive from how lewd it is. He sends a look to Reiner and tilts your hips his direction. “You’ll never be able to do this,” she’s mine everybody knows that what would follow and Reiner finally realizes why he’s here. Zeke wanted to claim you in front of him, to prove a point. But it really has awoken something completely unholy in him.

Zeke massages your thighs to let you know you can adjust them comfortably now so you settle them around him, bent at the knee. Seeing Zeke be sweet on you instead of so firm and aggressive like before feels like whiplash. He takes two fingers and spreads your lips apart to expose you even more and watch your cunt push some of his cum out. You try to push at his wrist so he doesn’t embarrass you any further but he just shoo’s it away with his other hand as he gathers the leaked cum and dips his fingers to push his cum back into you. “Zeke…” you groan. He’s still playing with you and won’t stop until he’s satisfied so it’s no use trying to stop him. Reiner gets a tissue off the bedside table and wipes himself off and slowly starts to collect his clothes. He throws one last look at you over his shoulder and it feels like the last time he’ll ever see you. His jeans scratch at the rawness of his thighs and finding his shirt in the kitchen was a whole task on it’s own. 

Zeke leans against the doorway lighting another cig in his mouth watching Reiner shimmy his shirt on. “Reiner,” and he whips his head around to Zeke, “come back for dinner sometime,” and he can feel his smirk through his words. 

“If you two want, I definitely won't say no.” Zeke breathes out some smoke at his response.

“Also, I was lying,” Reiner looks at him again with an eyebrow raised. “I was lying about ‘how you’ll never be able to do that.’” 

His eyes go wide, “Well, in that case,  _ please  _ invite me to dinner again,” and he leaves Zeke to laugh at his response. 

This isn’t exactly what he wanted, or expected, but he’ll take it in stride. 

Zeke eventually makes his way back to you as you lay fucked out on the bed. 

“What were you laughing at?” He leans to kiss you, there’s still a thin dried swipe of Reiner’s cum on your cheek even though most of it’s been wiped off. “Nothing, we’ll invite him over again won’t we?” 

You smirk as he cages you in-between his arms after setting the cig on the bedside ashtray, “Yeah, I would like that.” 

“Of course you would,” he nuzzles his head into your neck giving you small pecks as his beard scratches at you. 

“Oh don’t get started with that Zeke, don’t forget  _ you  _ came to  _ me  _ asking if someone could join us.” 

He doesn’t answer, just nips at your shoulder to try to make you forget, as you giggle and try wiggle away from him. 

“You kept your promise, huh. You were so good tonight. So well-behaved like you should be,” he says into your neck, grabbing at the meat of your hips. You roll your eyes, sure it’s all play but still it makes your heart skip a beat knowing you did well. 

“I think you deserve a reward.”

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reiner gets his turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just more brainrotting smut.   
>  Warnings: pussy eating, more cucking themes to threesome, cumplay, cum eating, objectification but make it sweet. double dicked down by big dick squad. my proof reading or lack thereof   
> I wasn’t going to make a part two but... Zeke and Reiner brainrot makes my a happy mf. ALSO I REACHED 100 FOLLOWERS ON TUMBLR @ ONYXOVERRIDE THANK YOU SO MUCH ILY!!! Your comments and reblogs and kudos and EVERYTHING make me so happy. You're more than welcome to come into my ask box on Tumblr and thirst with me over characters (ɔ◔‿◔)ɔ ♥

Reiner was right. The scratches you left on his thighs when you swallowed his cock were perfect jerk material. He couldn't even go to the bathroom without seeing them and getting at least a little erect. He is very much looking forward to when you two invite him over for dinner again. His mind is plagued with your moans and your teary eyes staring into his soul as your fiancé fucks you lifeless. He doesn't believe in gods but he's praying almost every day for you as he tugs his dick to the memories of that day. The disappointment when those red scratches disappeared a few days later left him flaccid, he almost debated on scratching himself just to pretend but he shook that ridiculous thought out of his head. Instead, he thinks about how obedient you were for Zeke, letting him direct you and use you. That really contrasted to how you were on his lap like a minx with a mission. 

When his prayers are answered it's not exactly for dinner, more for dessert… long after dinner time late in the evening on a weekend he makes sure the day after is clear because just the thought of you can leave him out of commission for hours but getting the chance to fuck you? He gives himself a day but he'd need more to fully mentally recover. He is but a weak man for beautiful women, and one as lewd as you? One that he's pined over?  _ Fuck _ . 

He can feel his heart beating so clearly in his ears, the anxiety of the whole situation is snaking back up his spine. He's glad he ate dinner early and the ferocity he brushed his teeth at was frightening, he doesn't want to be caught with bad breath especially by you. His footsteps to Zeke and your apartment feel way too loud, and so does the knock on the door. But the quickness at which you open it is almost comical, and you look all too eager to see him. You've been excited this whole time. Yeah, you love Zeke, you're going to marry him, but having variety is appreciated and the obscenity of being fucked by another man while your to-be husband watches or you two being watched sends thrills down your spine and your skin heat up. You're ready, you've been waiting like a good girl for him to get here, Zeke made you strip to just a loose button-up and the reason, well-

Reiner smiles at your sweet hellos, his cheeks already turning red at your attire or lack thereof. But your mischievous smile keeps him on his toes as you play with the collar of his shirt. He doesn't see Zeke anywhere in sight which is curious.

"Zeke told me to tell you something," there's a heady look settling in his eyes as you speak. He plays with the edges of your shirt, "yeah?" 

You nod sweetly, gravitating closer into his touch, " _mmhm_ , he said and I quote "'if she isn't fucking soaked by the time you two get to the bed I'll kick you out and you'll never get to touch her again' something along those lines." He leads kisses along your neckline, rubbing his scruff roughly against your skin while he coughs out a chuckle. 

"Is that so?" A hand running up your thigh, "Guess I'll get to work then." Before you know it you are bent over the back of the couch and he's thrown off his shirt over it. Rough calloused hands and spreading the chub of your ass that's hiding your cunt out of the way for him to devour after he flipped the end of your shirt over your ass. He's on his knees for you, submitting to a prayer into your pussy that's soon to be leaking over his face. The desperate grasps for the couch pillows do nothing to help with the vulnerable position he's put you in and he's diving into your cunt, lapping at it desperately. He's sloppy, spreading your lips out with his tongue as firm as he can manage, spit covering your cunt combining with the slick it's producing. The mission of getting you wet is easily achieved but go big or go home right? 

His hands mold into your ass and thighs still spreading you wide as he presses his face deeper into you, his tongue lapping at your clit and hole as you wriggle and moan over the couch. Your feet can't even touch the ground and the pressure of the back of the couch digging into your abdomen is making catching your breath that much harder. The circles his tongue makes around the edges of your hole and the laps over your clit, he's not precise like Zeke who aims at your weak spots so perfectly and strategically, he's going head-in but his enthusiasm and the striking difference between him and Zeke make up for any downfalls. "Reiner- I-" you want to reach back and pull at his head off your cunt but you're trying to hold yourself up a bit to lessen the pressure your abdomen is taking. Really it makes the experience all the better, breathless groans breaking from your throat as Reiner is diligent in trying to get you to cum all over his face. He's dreamt of this, in different ways, different positions, and it's living up to his expectations. Your taste on his tongue is distinctly you, not sweet, not sour but insanely specific to you and that's what makes him love it so much. You can feel him groaning into you as he eats you out which makes your toes curl and the wave starting in your stomach is threatening to crash soon. He keeps his pace steady, so steady no matter how much you wiggle around and whine, your nails digging into the backing pillows as you get closer and closer to your climax. He presses your thighs into the back of the couch, groaning into your cunt as it clenches sporadically around his tongue and you swear you see a flash of blonde from your bedroom door out of the corner of your eye but you can't really focus as you cream on Reiners face. He's lapping up every bit of cum like a thirsty dog and finally he pulls back, out of breath, smirking at a job well done. 

"I'd say you're sufficiently- what did Zeke say?-" he pulls you by the back of your button up to stand on your feet, slick trailing down your thigh from your cunt, " _ 'soaked _ .'" He sounds so smug, you would scold him but your knees are weak and you finally get to take a proper deep breath. Thankfully, he holds your hips firmly so you don't collapse into yourself. He kisses at your neck, keeping a flat hand over your belly to pull you away from the couch and closer to the bedroom. Maybe he shouldn't feel such pride and excitement to show Zeke what a good job he's done but  _ fuck _ it's too late for that. 

Zeke sits in the chair Reiner occupied last time, legs spread, shirtless, finishing the end of a cigarette, pushing the butt into the ashtray near him. He can see the post-orgasmic bliss written all over your face and wobbly legs as you walk to him. The juices trailing down your leg shine a bit with the moonlight gliding through the windows, he technically doesn't need to check to see if you're soaked like he demanded but you're so obediently standing in front of him, he can't help but mold his hands into your body as you situate yourself between his thighs. 

Reiner watches as Zeke unbuttons your shirt, throwing it off you before he grasps your ass causing you to stumble and lean onto his bare shoulders. Fingers trailing up your thigh, smearing slick even more across the plains. 

" _ Reiner _ ," Zeke lets out a short laugh, "You've outdone yourself. Guess you aren’t getting kicked out." Reiner can't help but let his chest swell with pride. Zeke presses his hands into your ribs, brushing the underside of your breast. "Go be good and spread your legs for him," he pushes roughly into your ribs towards the bed where you tug on Reiners hand to join you. He could combust right now, you look so sweet on the bed looking up to him, wanting him so sweetly to take you. 

This is what he's been waiting for. Sure, fucking your throat and watching you get destroyed by your partner was fun but  _ this _ is what he wanted. You laying underneath him on the bed, legs spread to accommodate his thighs, no fabric barriers between the two of you. Granted your lover is watching the two of you like a hawk around two rabbits but that just makes this situation hotter. What's even hotter is Zeke's commentary as Reiner digs his hands into your body, into the meat of your thighs and ass, traveling to your chest to pinch at your nipples.

"She was excited for this, you know? My fiancé begging me to let you fuck her." your skin is heating up from embarrassment. Surely, Reiner doesn't need to know this much? "She squirmed on my cock to get on my good side, to convince me to let you fuck her brains out. Imagine that?" Reiners dick taps against your clit, running it along your lips, soaking it with your slick. "My little cocksleeve begging on my cock for another man. I mean, I planned on letting you anyways but it was sweet to see her so desperate like that." Reiners shoulders roll at the confession, "Is that right?" 

You turn your face into the sheets, you really don't want to confirm because even though you're spread wide for him it's more embarrassing to confront that you've begged to fuck him than to actually fuck him. Creaking of a chair, then your face is snapped forward to look at Zeke who's leaning over you, hand seizing your cheeks. "Don't pretend to be modest now." Zeke glares at you from over his glasses, "He asked you a question, whore." 

Having two sets of hands on your body is wholly distracting, but you have to answer or Zeke will be extra mean to you if you disobey. "Yes," you confirm and Zeke sends you a look to continue, "Y-yes, I begged for Reiner to fuck me." The sheets could swallow you whole and you'd be thankful but Zeke looks satisfied and Reiner borderline euphoric. 

You jolt a bit as you see your fiancé hit his back, "Well, get to it then! Don't want to keep a pretty toy like her waiting." But Reiner looks impossibly thick, you took him in your mouth sure, but your pussy is a different story. Zeke is a good length and curved, he never fails to please you but he isn't as thick as this. It's a little intimidating especially when he's trying to work the head into you. One small thrust to work more into you and you try to reach out to make him slow down with pushing his cock into you, "’s t-too big…" Zeke lets out an unsympathetic whistle. Of course, he doesn't want you to hurt for real, but watching you struggle is the best form of amusement to him. Reiner has mercy on you though, and doesn't push further into you. Your slick makes this easier and makes the burn less prominent, and now you're becoming thankful for Zeke and his forward-thinking. 

Zeke leans over the spot where you and Reiner are partially connected, his hair almost brushing against the other man's chest. Slowly, he lets a string of spit descend from his mouth to settle on your entrance and Reiners cock. He could've left it at that but instead he leans down to lick at your clit brushing over Reiners dick, adding more spit to the mix to make it a bit easier for you to take. Having another man this close to his dick shouldn't be this attractive, but his tongue and your walls fluttering around his tip is exhilarating. "She should be fine," Zeke sits back on his henches and pushes at your chest to lay flat against the bed as you wiggle just a bit on his cock. Reiner takes this as a green light to slowly thrust into as you whine for him, hands grasping at Zeke's thighs. His thrusts into you pushes groans out of your chest from the thickness. He's stretching you out, walls clamping down on him like a vice, cock rubbing the soft spots in your walls that make tears gather in your eyes. He can feel you get closer and closer to cumming, with your mantra of  _ fuckfuck-please-Reiner-fuck _ . Zeke nuzzles into your neck, biting into your skin and tweaking your nipples as Reiner drills into you. Your pussy constricting around him sporadically, he pushed one of your knees to your chest to fuck into you even faster which only sends you over the edge you were precariously tipping over, your nails digging into Zeke as you cream on Reiners cock. But he keeps going, the need to fill you up completely with him sending him into a frenzy, your cum adding to the lewd noises and tired, breathy whimpers. " _ Fuck _ ." Just a few more thrust into your tightness and his cum floods your caverns, he stills. 

Zeke finally speaks up after a moment of silence, "holy shit," he presses down on your tummy and your walls flutter around Reiners cock before he pulls out, cum leaking out of your pussy. Zeke leans over once again, but this time he flattens his tongue over your hole, gathering the cum leaking out on his tongue, leaning back to hover over your mouth. He squeezes your cheeks to open your mouth, letting the collected cum and slick drop into your tongue. You swallow what he gives you obediently. 

You two are going to be the death of Reiner. Seriously,  _ fuck _ . 

“My turn now,” Zeke flips you over onto your belly as Reiner settles near your head. Your thighs pushed together pushing more cum to slip out of your hole, Zeke spreads the chub of your cheeks out of his way to slip his cock into you. 

“Look at you love,” He presses deeply into you, leaning forward as you claw at Reiners thighs, “So well used. Stretched and fucked open just for me.” Your insides are wet, soaked with cum so the slide inside in is extremely easy. He rocks into you consistently, your walls tight around him, even tighter because of the position. Your slick and Reiners leftover cum in your cunt are dripping down his balls, every time he presses into you there’s a resounding wet  _ slap _ . You are completely disheveled and fuzzy, like your head is stuffed with cotton, slurred curses slipping through your teeth as Zeke keeps his course. “Suck him off, ‘kay?” You respond with a teary nod as you pull Reiner to you. He won’t last long, he knows that but that may be a mercy on you. You do your best to suck him into your cheeks, hollowing them out as you drool on his cock. The rocking of Zeke’s hips into yours pushes you further and further down his cock, you don’t need to do much work like this thankfully, but your pet name of  _ ‘toy’  _ is being fully defined by Zeke and Reiner using your body to get off. Zeke’s glasses are completely fogged over so he just throws them on Reiners thigh to make sure they don't get broken on the bed. The taste on Reiner’s cock is a mixture of you and him. You’re so close, so inevitably close. Your eyes rolling back into your skull as a refreshing orgasm rolls over you, harder than the last one and so tiring. Zeke pauses just for a moment as your cunt tightens and creams around him, adding to the sloshing liquids gathered around your hole, cum frothing on his cock. You are in a euphoric post-orgasmic headspace, being used by them. 

He bites and kisses around your shoulders, beard brushing against your skin, whispers of  _ “Good toy, so sweet for me. Being so good for us” _ hitting your muffled ears. It only takes a few more swallows around Reiner for him to finish with a hiss between his teeth. Zeke pulls your head back by your throat as he keeps thrusting, he wants to hear your raspy groans unmuffled by cock for just a bit. The cute raspy wines of his name are worth it. You are past overstimulation, it hurts just a bit but in a good way. Zeke keeps going, you know he’s close by the sweetness he mumbles into your skin. The praise makes your skin hum and you wish you could be extra good and push your hips back on him but this position doesn’t allow for that and all the strength in your body is borderline nonexistent, all you can do is take what’s dished out to you. You claw at Reiners calves as Zeke ruts into one last time, balls deep to fill you entirely with cum. 

He stays inside as he massages your back, he’s painfully observant and knows you are tired and sore already. “So good, so good for us,” at this point Zeke sounds like a broken record, but it warms your heart especially with Reiner holding your cheeks so tenderly, like you’re made of glass. When he does pull out he takes a moment to sit back and observe the cum being pushed out of your cunt, messy and smeared with your previous endeavors, puffy and abused by dick. It's a sweet sight. It’s tempting to eat you out like this but you’d just whine and squirm too much and he doesn’t feel like dealing with your kicking legs… though the breathy whines would be worth it...

Reiner can see Zeke smiling down at you where you can’t see, this is one of the rare times he has seen him look so… soft. Caring, delicate. A side of him he wasn’t able to see last time. Zeke already knows what to do for the rest of the night, he’ll make sure you both are washed up, you’ll tug at his sleeve to make you toast with butter and honey — and he will, he always will, and he’ll bring you a cup of tea to go along with it — you’ll curl up between his legs and pass out until the next day. 

“Reiner, go get them washed up.” Ah- he didn’t really expect to stay after this but it’s the least he could do for screwing the brains out of his fiancé, so he gathers you up in his arms to give you a lazy shower. Zeke considers that maybe, he can make some extra toast, and maybe another cup of tea for Reiner too. He did tell him to keep his day free tomorrow, the least he could do is let him sleepover. Plus, the seasons are changing and it's getting cold, might as well let you have another cuddle buddy. 

“There’s extra clothes in my dresser as well,” Zeke steps out of the room. You send Reiner a tired sugary smile, he’s starting to be really satisfied with his choice of joining the two of you in this weird trio. 


End file.
